Twyla Black
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: Jack Frost is 'hired' to give Pitch Black's daughter, Twyla, a fun Birthday. @all rights reserved.
1. Chapter 1

As Jack hangs his feet felt lost to him. They are held back in the dark void Pitch created. Jack almost looked like an animal being hung like a trophy.

Under his white hair Jack glared at Pitch, who was twirling Jack's staff like a baton.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack didn't squirm or struggle, he didn't want to give his old enemy the satisfaction of seeing his helplessness.

"Obedience; you are to preform as I say. I will give you a script and you will improvise it with your own quirks while following my lead." The Boogeyman told him, light and smoky.

Jack's smirk was like that of a kid who heard a bad joke. "Give some kids frostbite? Freeze the roads so they crash their bikes, skates etcetera? You can't believe I'd help you torture kids."

"Jack, you are thinking of a past me. In this new life I've made I do not go out of my way to rape young minds and break hearts and hopes." Pitch smiled. "The fear and respect comes to me on a silver platter."

Pitch leveled Jack's staff and gently started nicking crooked shapes in it. Jack started at Pitch for a minute and realized Pitch looked different; on his grayish lips a genuine smile stretched. Also Pitch was a little wider than Jack remembered. If he looked close enough Jack could see a little fat under Pitch's chin.

"How's that?" Jack asked, waiting to hear that Pitch had already enslaved a town and ate it's children whole.

Pitch bent his head and smiled wider, more evilly. "I've brought you to another dimension; a dimension where monsters such as I do not hide. There are no secrets of monsters' existence; we live separately from humans but just over a river and through some woods. Monsters are free to live as citizens of their own cities- we have careers, culture, pride, social recognition. (Pitch begins to look dreamy) We can even settle down and have families."

The 300-year-old boy whom looked 17-years-old could not believe Pitch would live in a suburb and be part of a PTA. "Am I in _your _dream?"

"You could call it that, I suppose. I have more than could ever ask for here." Pitch's eye twitched as he caught his own false truth. "I take that back. There is one thing I cannot create for myself- something you will do because it is your only good talent."

Jack grimaced. "Whatever it is- No."

"Jack Frost. I need you…" Jack braced himself for something disgusting horrible. "To give my daughter a birthday party."

The snow-boy unclenched his teeth and stared at Pitch. "Daughter? You? I mean of all twisted-science-gone-wrong catastrophes in history _you _have…?"

"Yes. It is only in this dimension I was found worthy enough to reproduce and raise my own child." Pitch said, his eyes were honest and without a trace of snark.

"Is she the next princess of the underworld?" Jack was expecting Pitch to take out a doll.

"I'd rather she choose to go into the family business than pressure her." Pitch said as he checked the clock on his wall. "Oh, she'll be getting out of school in two hours! We still need to decorate."

"Listen very carefully, Pitch Black." Jack spoke with a grissly edge. "I. Work. For. No one!"

"You live to make children happy, little Guardian. And my child deserves happiness!"

Jack laughed. "You can't force me to be your evil kid's party clown!"

"Actually I can. Your goody-goody guardian friends have no way to contact you- your powers are only accessible through this staff and with the kind help of my neighbor, miss Kindergrubber, you've been cursed to remain in this realm until my rotten apple of my eye has a perfectly happy birthday!"

…

In the Black home, purple and black streamers lined the walls. There were balloons with storm clouds in them and the walls were crowded with giant stuff animals. None of them were smiling and Jack found their bleak black button eyes to be unfriendly.

On Jack's head was a pointy black party hat. The snow-creature sat on Pitch's musty couch, arms crossed with a pouty face.

Pitch looked at his iCoffin. "She's almost here!"

The boogeyman handed Jack a party-popper. He then put a record player on; the record was obviously scratched because the sound form it was ugly and wonky.

Jack didn't hear a door open. He did hear a raspy, feminine voice say "Dad?"

There was a dim light in the middle of the room, creating shadows all around Jack. In front of him crept in a creature with long teal hair.

Pitch pulled a popper, a weak smoke came out and a few spiders fell to the floor. They didn't move after.

"Happy Birthday my little imp!" Pitch said, hold his arms wide and open.

"Thanks, dad." Pitch's daughter said in a dreary tone of patience with a tiny little smile on her light puce lips.

As the girl walked into the light, Jack learned a few things about her. She had thick black rings around violet eyes, wore shoes with heels, wore lipgloss and wasn't a kid; she was a teenager.

When the girl noticed Jack her eyes bulged and she looked at the floor. "Umm, hi." The ghoul said shyly.

"Sup."

"Twyla, this is an old friend; Jack Frost." Pitch explained to his daughter.

"Oh? The same Jack Frost in the stories you use to tell me at bedtime?" Twyla asked, trying to meet Jack's eyes with out actually lifting her head.

"Aww, you use to tell stories about me?" Jack asked, smiling with curiosity.

Pitch gave Jack a warning glance and didn't give a follow-up answer.

"Tonight Jack has come to make your birthday an especially fun one!" Pitch hovered to Twyla to stroke her hair.

Twyla gently looked around her dad to tell Jack. "Thank you. (to her dad) So are we having dinner here or somewhere else?"

"Oh, we're having cake and eye scream tonight, dear. But first, Jack and I have games planned!" Pitch excitedly told her.

"Oh, Dad, you didn't have to do that."

"Can you believe how modest she is?" Pitch gushed over his daughter.

Jack wasn't moved by Pitch's blind adoration. "Yep, modesty and wisdom come in maturity when kids become teenagers. Cause she is one. A teenager."

The boogeyman ignored Jack's comment. During the game of bingo, charades and musical chairs Jack noticed he wasn't the only one who wished he wasn't there.

Twyla was a teenager; she was past his restriction zone. Jack knew this ghoul didn't want to hang out with her dad and his 'friend' all night. He also learned that despite her inherited creepiness, Twyla was a sweet, level-headed ghoul that Jack could respect.

At the Black family's dinning room table, Jack and Twyla were left alone. Pitch was in the kitchen getting her cake ready.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" Jack nonchalantly stated.

"No, I do!" Twyla tried to sound sincere. Jack raised an eyebrow, she sighed.

"It wasn't my first plan. I had intentions of fanging out with my friends tonight."

_Teens and their weird slang_, Jack thought. "That sounds so much better! How about you tell Pitch that right after cake."

"I can't." Twyla told her dad's friend, who was surprisingly immature.

"Yes you can, let's practice: 'Papa, I'd rather be at a sock hop than pretend to enjoy your old man company.' There. Now you try."

Twyla looked at him with a pity. "My dad has always been amazing. I don't have the heart to tell him I don't want to spend time with him this one night."

Intently, Jack didn't care if Twyla had fun or not. But after hearing her unselfish statement, the winter spirit decided she deserved to have a good birthday.

"Your dad loves you. If brought to his attention correctly, he'll do right by you." Jack stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Twyla softly said with urgency. "Please don't ask him!"

"Twyla, don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

Jack walked through the kitchen door to see Pitch in an apron. The spooky monster was decorating a cake designed by Pisacco.

"You've got a good kid. She gave up a night out with her friends just for you." Jack informed his old enemy.

Pitch looked up from his icing squirting. "Really? Yes! My little ghoul cares for me more than her wicked friends!"

"Whoa, wrong turn, this is the part where you tell her she can go out!" Jack was stunned at the selfishness.

"No, I don't want that. I want my most precious one to stay here with the father who loves her most." Pitch went back to putting the gray icing on his cake.

With the swirling happiness in his ashy soul, Pitch was in a blissful state of ignorance. He did not hear Jack's jaw drop, nor did he hear Jack Frost grab the frying pan hanging on the ceiling.

The pale boy weighted the pan in his hands. His right arm filled with energy as he looked at the despicable grin on from Pitch's distracted profile.

Twyla was texting apologies to her beastie when Jack walked back into the room.

"Your dad is cool with you jumping out." He said with a wide grin on his face.

The light purple creature couldn't believe him. "No way."

"Yes way, you're free!" Jack twirled on his shoeless feet to emphasis his point.

Twyla smiled then frowned. She stood up and said, "I need to tell him that I-"

"Hey, Twyla, he knows. I'll admit it wasn't easy but I knocked some sense into him. He's tender right now so you should check on him after you get home tonight." Jack said, leaning on her table.

"Why did you do that? I didn't ask…"

"Your dad brought me here to give you a fun night. He didn't realize it would take him being out. So go out, be with your same-age friends." Jack motioned his hand to the door.

Without knowing the appropriate thing to say, Twyla said. "Thank you."

"Great, now call your friends and we can be on our way."

"We?" Twyla asked, disbelieving such a dumb statement was said.

"I've hung out with your dad long enough and it's still my job tonight to see you have fun."


	2. ch 2 Let Go

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. AND YES I DID!

FURHGFUIRHGURHGOHGIU4H64RT468RT8365622QW4SES5S5SE5SESEES5ES5SE5ES5

"Your friend has what, twelve pets?" Jack frost asked as he walked on the stone path towards Twyla Black's friend's house. The front yard didn't have a fence, but it had at least nine filled holes.

Twyla knocked on the door. "Yeah, she calls them family."

The door opened to three small auburn-furred puppies yapping at them. Jack noticed that the puppies had human-like faces and were crouching with hands. The hands were clawed, but they were also wearing shorts, jerseys and one had round- green glasses.

"Howlard, Howlbermen, Rusty. Hello." Twyla said politely to the yapping kids who sniffed her hands.

"She had cake!" The pup with the green glasses stated to his brothers.

The three then began sniffing and scratching at Jack's sweater.

"So did he!"

"Are you a yeti? I like Yetis." The rusty-colored boy with braces on his fangs asked.

The third brother rolled his amber eyes. "Stupid, he's not hairy or muscley! Read a book!"

"He had cake too!" Howlard stated again, pushing his glasses back in place.

"Okay, first one to make it to the top gets a snowcone!" Jack said, encouraging the pups already tugging on his hoodie.

"You guys! Stop being little losers and go away!" A female voice yelled at the pups.

_Oh great, a teenager_, Jack thought as a teenage wolf-girl with pink and girl hair came from down a dark hall.

She grabbed Twyla's hand and was tugging her away when she realized Jack was under her brothers.

"Who the h-e-l-l are you?" The wolf-girl asked Jack, her growl still more cub than wolf.

"I can spell stuff too, Howleen!" Rusty stated through his braces.

"This is Jack." Twyla told her beastie. "He's a new friend, I guess. I hope you don't mind."

"Uh, can we talk for a second in my room?" Howleen asked, she stared at Jack as she said, "Alone."

The dream-catching-ghoul looked at Jack, wondering if he needed constant attention.

"Take your time. I'm good here." Jack said as a pup climbed on top of his head, covering one of his blue eyes with a furry hand.

Howleen raised the corner of her lip to expose a fang before tugging Twyla into her bedroom. The door was shut loudly, as was its deadbolt lock.

"They're talking about you!" said Rusty.

"Are you Twyla's boyfriend?" said Howlerman.

"My brother has a boyfriend! She's a vegan!" said Howlard.

"She's the ghoulfriend, stupid!" said Rusty.

"You're stupid!" said Howlard.

"No you!" said Rusty.

"I have a question. Where can I find the biggest tennis ball in this house?" Jack asked, holding Rusty and Howlard by the collars of their shirts.

The boys started yapping where they thought the biggest tennis ball was. Jack let go of their collars and watched them eagerly run away to search. They bumped into each other, not caring or being slowing down in the hunt.

"They're crazy." Howlberman said as he sat on the snow-white hair.

"You don't know where the ball is?"

"I like jump-and-bite rope more." Howlberman said, patting Jack's funny hair.

"Wanna teach me?"

In Howleen/ Clawdeen's room

"Lothar is a great friend but I don't like him that way." Howleen confided in her beast-friend.

"It's good that you feel that way." Twyla said as she watched Howleen search through her older sister's closest.

The teen wolf squeezed on a purple scarf before turning around to happily ask, "You think so!?"

"Yeah. I noticed last week Pepper was kind of stalking him, so it'll make her happy." Twyla explained.

"Oh. That's all you're thinking of?"

"Well, I suppose we should find out how Lothar feels about her." Twyla asked, crossing her ankles as she stood before the were-sisters' mirror.

"You're too nice Twyla." Howleen said, admiration full in her voice. "So the showy-snowy dude isn't your birthday date?"

"So not. He's more like this clown my dad hired to be my friend. But he's kind of cool, in a social-scene kind of way."

Howleen needed more convincing. "But you def don't like him?"

Feeling a bit like she was in the spotlight, Twyla sternly said. "No. I really don't."

Twyla sensed the released huff from Howleen was bigger, and more meaningful, than she intended. _Or maybe she is intending it?,_ Twyla thought as she watched Howleen pull out her sister's bracelets.

"Clawesome! I mean, we'll push him onto someone else tonight. With the thousands of ghouls Cleo knows, there's gotta be someone!" Howleen had just slipped the fifth gold& black zipper bracelet on when she realized she let her words slip.

She looked at Twyla, who was as calm and neutral as ever as she said. "Cleo's throwing me a surprise birthday party, isn't she?"

"No. Maybe. A little. It's in a cabin in the woods, and not a tiny little one just for grandma! It might've been a motel, or hotel, or mansion for bigfeets! We gotta go! Everyone's going and it'll be so much fun! And there are probably like a million presents for you! And Cleo got the cake! And her royalness doesn't hold back on quality! And it's your birthday so if you wanted to do something else, just you and me, I'm sure no one would miss us." Howleen said, dropping her puppy dog eyes to the floor.

By not guilt tripping Twyla, Twyla received the biggest guilt trip the wolf could've delivered.

"We should at least drop by to say hi." The ghoul said as she was strangled with a hug.

"I'm sure Jack can lose some energy while he's there." Twyla said, noticing the flinch in Howleen's muscles as the boy's name was said. Both girls heard a crash coming from the direction of the Wolf family's laundry room. They heard four male voices scream 'Sorry!'

3WE46R5FTGBHNJUY78T6R5DRCFVGBHUY8T67FTGYHUT67FTYAWSEDRFTYGUHIJOIKIU87Y654E5RFTGYHUJ

Deep in the woods was a nine-story cabin that some confused for a narrow mountain. On the night of Twyla's birthday, it was the most alive place around for the undead (and questioning). Back by a DeNile credit card, the party included hot tubs of pudding, spinning dance floors, miniature missile guns for moving targets, a newly invented species of fluff monster and 45x76 size speakers on every floor with music provided by Holt Hyde. Every creature that saw the lights and heard the dancing went that night.

Even monsters that transferred school in different dimensions came around for a weekend visit.

"Cupid, hey you. Wow, you good great. I mean you look good and great." Jack said on the balcony of the cabin's food& drink floor.

"Uh-huh." The winged-ghoul said, arms folded and in humongous disbelief at who the were-cat dragged in.

Jack was uncomfortable in seeing her but tried to stay friendly. "It's been what? A hundred years since we saw each other."

"It's been one hundred and thirty-six since the night you told me you told me 'Long term commitment gives me a rash'. You then left me in a Croakitian hotel."

"That was you?"

Cupid puckered her lips. Her school chums were stuffing their faces with cheese and creams filled crispy pastries; no one paid the two myths attention.

The winter spirit put his foaming drink in a curled tentacle. "I'm mortified. But at least we had fun, right?"

"Of course that's all you care about. I heard you joined the Big Four. What a commitment that is!"

"Yeah. It's really affecting my sinuses I can't feel my face anymore." Jack rubbed his nose playfully. He tried grinning, thinking it would soften the iron in Cupid's bright blue eyes.

A charcoal-burned-black hand twisted Jack's nose, pulling his whole head down until he feels the need to raise a foot for balance.

"Ouch. That's didn't hurt." Jack lied, and then asked "So are we cool now?"

The bubble-gum-pink haired ghoul walked away into the crowd near the elevator.

"North says 'The Hi'!" Jack called, a hand to his mouth as to direct his voice better. A few monsters looked up from their bowels to snicker at Jack. He shrugged his skinny shoulders, winning endearment from a few monsters.

_Only need the groundhog to show up now and the night can be perfect_, Jack thought. He turned around to see a boy with a school-bus tan and a flame-shaped hair-do. Next to him was a taller girl with a fur-trimmed dress and an aura Jack felt simpatico to.

"I never seen Cupid in such aggravation. Please to make the acquaintance. " The girl with sparking blue skin said past her tusks. She held out a hand twice the size of Jack's.

"Well hello, long-lost sister-of-the-mountain-wind." Jack said shaking her hand- she was as cold as him, if not colder. Jack was very impressed.

"Abbey."

"Frost. Jack Frost."

The boys next to Abbey grabbed Jack's other hand and shock it roughly. It wasn't nearly as strong as the girl's, despite the extra effort seen from the shoulder. What did affect Jack was the warmer-than-normal heat coming from the boy.

"Burns, Heath Burns. This is mine." Heath pointed to the icy beauty.

Jack nodded in respect. "Figured. Lucky."

"I know right? But you are a very pretty dude. And you're icy. And can't talk to women. Holy Smokes! Abbey baby! He's our mutant hybrid clone from the future!" Heath said, putting his hands on Abbey's shoulders.

"Probably not. He too thin." The yeti said dismissively.

"Abbey, while he's here, we must do that thing we always said we were going to do but haven't yet! And we should do it while our son is here with us!" As Heath said this, his hair began to crackle and grow as a real flame.

"Oh! They have that on eighth floor! I bring yak!"

"No time! We need to do it before midnight!"

"Why this is?"

"I turn into a pumpkin." Jack suggested sarcastically, though he did like Heath's boyish excitement.

On the eighth floor

"_Here I staaaaand!" _Abbey sang on the karaoke stage.

"_In the LIGHT of DAY!" _Jack sang along with her, mic in hand and looking at Abbey instead of the hundreds of eyes staring at him.

"_Let the storm rage OOOOOOOOOOAAAOOON!" _They sang together, with Heath no where in sight, turning to face the audience.

Heath came from behind to put an arm around each of them then coolly said; "_The cold never bothered me anyway_."

The cheers from the crowd came with roars, banshee screams and other unearthly noises Jack could barely describe. He finally felt like he was having fun.

There were ten red cups on the table in a pyramid shape; one had a tentacle squirming out of its rim, another had spinning black liquid, another with marshmallows and blinking eyeballs. Jack shut one eye to aim to a small plastic ball. He bounced it off a table and it landed into a cup on the third second row.

The monster teens behind him clapped and laughed. A green hand held up the glass with the ball; Jack walked over to the cup, with the hand still hanging on. He noticed the stiches on the wrist were loose and missing its owner.

Jack looked to his east and found a girl green with black& white hair. She giggled and asked politely for her missing limb. Jack snapped it back in place. Frankie Stein laughed, then held up her own cup to his for a friendly 'cling'.

The white haired boy told her he'd never had the drink before. She sparked at her neck-bolts before saying "OM Ghoul! Me too! I mean, neither!"

During the scary-bunny-hop, Jack had a very deep conversation.

"If you want your kids to be cyborgs that run on an all organic environmentally friendly fuel, then know you have one guy in full support. Just promise me two things." Jack said to the copper robot in front of him.

"What, whipper-Jacker?" The robot girl asked from beneath her poufy black hair.

"Never put your kids in matching outfits. Especially if they you have twins. And second, give them your smile. They can have Venus' dental plan but I haven't seen a smile yours since trains were the new thing."

"Oh, now those were some fetchin times!"

"Oh yeah, the movies, the pin-stripe suits- do you miss the hats? I miss the hats."

A pink bat flew into Jack's face to squeak- "I totes miss the hats!"

There was a puff of pink smoke. A small girl appeared, Jack instantly let go of Robecca's waist to catch the ghoul. There was a growl from a lizard-man from the caboose behind Jack.

Jack hopped out of the scary-bunny-hop; it didn't miss him. The ghoul he caught began to rant through her fangs about her time in the Industrial Age. Her pigtails bounced and her enthusiasm was infectious.

"You wanna dance? I think we're on the floor for that."

"OH! You're cute and don't think it's because you're dressed-to-the-minimum, but I have a boyfriend waiting. Sorry! Smooches." The frilly vampire said before skipping to a very tall young man that reminded Jack he forgot something.

It wasn't until the wolf-man howled a laugh that Jack remembered he was at the party for Twyla Black. And that he'd lost track of her three hours ago.


	3. Ch 3 Friends

More of Twyla Black Three

The party was crawling and hopping with fun, but Jack "King of Fun and Flurries" Frost couldn't enjoy a second more. He hopped on the heads of monster teens with ease but while stuck indoors, not by the speed of wind. He ran through a glowing violet girl who didn't protest so much as yelled, "I hope that was as good for you as it was me!"

There were too many monsters with too many distractions to answer his questions or move out of his way. He couldn't join the dancing or chugging so he beat his way through a crowd with what he thought was a lamp. Jack found out it was a zombie boy named Zed. The winter sprite apologized and left Zed in the arms of a skeleton with hair full of flowers.

"Jack!"

Jack Frost was attacked by a soft hug from his friend the Tooth Fairy. "Tooth? When did you-"

"Honey, you don't have to fly away, we're with you!" A plant-monster said, her buzz cut was pink and had neon-green highlights. Jack did a double take when he saw all the photo of her synthesis. The winter sprite's eyes went down to see her tattoo of three arrows going in a triangle on her stomach. Realizing how down he was looking, Jack coughed and looked away.

"Girls, you're all very sweet but you didn't need to do this." Tooth told the four nude ghouls.

"Meowlody had no right to eye you up like she did." Venus the green& leafy told Toothina the green& feathery. "We unlive by how we dress but we unlive harder for the choice to not dress at a party if we don't want to!"

Venus punched the air, a purple ghoul with musical tattoos, a copper-gadget ghoul and a blinking statue with wings cheered behind her.

Jack kept his eyes on the wall as he chuckled to Toothina, "I knew you were fun at parties and how!"

"You are all…exceptionally nice, fit ghouls, but excuse us for a minute. Keep the floss I gave you on you." Toothina said as she gently pulled Jack away from her support group.

"Where are they supposed to keep the floss?" Jack asked, chuckling at Toothina's good habits.

"Jack, this is your rescue party from…this party." Toothina said as she hovered over the sticky floor.

"Holy snowballs, I just realized that you've been nude this entire time. Wow, these monster kids are better people than people back home." Jack continued to laugh.

Toothina put her hands on his right cheek. "Focus, Frost. I've already lost the others to the twisted magic of this dimension."

"Really? Where are the other Big Boys?" Jack asked; a lizard-like crawling toe skirted around his neck before disappearing into smoke.

The Tooth Fairy was disturbed but explained where her cohorts were, "Bunny got in a deep conversation with a fish girl about the Australian reef problems, North got in a wrestling match with a large fury boy and his sister and Sandy, well, last time I saw him he was going into a closest with a transparent mermaid."

"That is spooktacular for them." Jack said giddily.

"Come again?"

"Voltageous? Furific? Off the fang?" Jack rolled his eyes. "Tooth, plug in."

Toothina blinked her purple eyes then shook Jack's shoulders. "Wake up, Jack! You're not a teenager! Tomorrow morning no one here is going to remember you and you'll still have responsibilities to the kids of our world."

"Noooo." Jack whined, his blue eyes became sad as melted icecream.

"Yeees. Jack, we have to grab the boys and go home to Grown-up Guardian Land full of snowdays, toy making and whimsical dreams."

"I can't."

"I will drag you by your beautiful molars!" Tooth threatened with honey in her voice.

"No, I literally cannot leave because of Pitch. Stupid Pitch."

The Guardian of Fun told Tooth the situation from his side. It ruffled her tail-feathers to think The Boogeyman was able to give a little girl a Nightmare-pony ride.

Toothina cracked her knuckle. "I'll beat him blacker and blue until he takes back the curse."

"You may but I'm gonna make Twyla happy anyway." Jack said as he walked away to see where the little Boogey-girl went.

It's like fighting with ice, Toothina thought as she followed Jack in his search. "I do no approve of fake, inappropriate touching, joy rides or candy of any sort!"

"Agreed. I'm going to give Twyla something better. She isn't the kind of girl to ask for something so I'm going to just give her something special." The snow-white boy said as he opened different doors.

"Horsefeathers!" Jack said in frustration when he reached the roof.

"Excuse you?" A centaur asked as she sat on the roof next to a skinny moth-winged girl and six-armed ghoul with piercing red hair.

"Sorry." Closed the window to the roof and slumped against the wall near his hovering friend.

"What got in her lucky shoe?"

"Her mom is a harpy." Jack said, information he learned earlier from kindly animated doll with skunk hair.

"Oh, that must have been a trying ponyhood." Toothina said, wondering how the dental plan worked for such a mouth.

"I'm seriously getting worried she was eaten by someone here." Jack said, hearing a wolf-man howl.

"If only there was someway to message her, I left my fairies behind- something I always regret- but I don't know if Pitch taught his daughter smoke signals, or mores code or bird calls or-"

He was hit like an icicle dropping by his idea. "I need to find her on Critter!"

"Um, what?" Tooth asked.

"Tooth, plug in, I need to borrow a phone." Jack considered stealing one would be the fastest but he wasn't sure where he'd find one.

He searched on the ground; it was a swampy mystery of goops and objects. It bothered none of the ghouls who walked by on five-inch heels nor the boys with feet too tough to care.

What did shine out in all the mess was a shimmering gold ribbon. It was long and intact in a trail down the hall. Jack followed it because with all the rushing monsters and their vibrant colors it was a bearable thing to track. Toothina followed beside him, slightly anxious of another minotaur running past them with a keg of acid.

The ribbon found it's way under a closed door. At the knob and banging at the door was a boy with snakes for hair and wearing sunglasses indoors.

"Come on, can we talk about this?" The scaly boy asked.

Toothina and Jack heard angry screams from the other side of the door.

"I was staring at her wings cause they were huge not because I want that!"

Jack rolled his eyes at the screaming. "Hey, buddy, can you do me a solid?"

"In a minute, dude, first I have to chop down this door to get my remorse across to a certain princess's thick skull and high unicorn!" The gorgon boy said to the door, which responded with pounding from the other side.

"Sounds risky, how about you leave your phone with me and-" Louder screaming from the girl inside muffled Jack's words.

"Cleo, how many way do I have to prove that you're the only ghoul I have eyes for! I've been standing here for an hour! I've tried begging, I've tried bargaining-"

Another round of screaming went through, Toothina thought it sounded more sad than angry.

"I think she said either 'just go already' or 'wings took my credit'." Toothina smiled, trying to not feel awkward about being in the middle.

"Babe, I'm not leaving until you listen to me when I say there's no other ghoul I'd wait outside a door all night for."

_Whipped,_ Toothina thought. _How romantic,_ Jack thought.

The three waited for a scream. They heard a sliding deadbolt coming undone and a knob turning. Jack and Tooth saw the girl in the door was wrapped with ribbons and triangular gold jewelry.

"If I catch you staring at another set of vertebra again I will bury you alive." The mummy girl told her boyfriend.

"That's fair." The gorgon said before they embraced and began to snog.

"I'm sure we can ask someone else." Toothina told her snowy friend as they watched the young couple walk into the room and lock the door. Before the two guardians moved forward a bespectacled blue girl hurried out of the room.

"We offered you to join, do not forget that!" They heard the mummy scream before her friend shut the door.

The zombie girl rolled her eyes and took out her phone.

"Excuse me," Jack asked, "Can we borrow that for a second? I need to find the birthday girl of this party."

Cleo opened the door. "What in Ra's name do you want with Twyla?"

"You know her?" Jack asked.

"I'm the friend who threw this party for her." Cleo scoffs. "It's like he doesn't know who I am. Who are you?" The mummy asked, eyeing the two new creatures mercilessly.

"Twyla's friends from out of town. We lost sight of her, any idea where she could be?" Jack could tell by her pucker that the mummy did not want to tell him anything nice.

"Deuce, are these two cool?" Cleo asked.

Deuce looked over his girlfriend's head to examine Toothina and Jack. After a second, he shrugged and said, "Safe enough, you'll find her near an open window."

"Why near an open window?" Toothina asked.

The girl with red glasses and blue hair moaned; she had the face of a doll and the voice of a boar.

"Full moon tonight." The handsome snake boy grinned, grabbed his girlfriend by the waist and locked the door behind them.

"Well, that was cryptic." The dominantly green diary said. The friend of the mummy moaned again; Toothina looked into her deep, wise eyes and felt horribly embarrassed to not understand the ghoul.

Ghoulia recognized people who couldn't speak Zombie and would've helped them anyway but she was interrupted by the snow-flake dressed boy's in in-comprehensive moan.

The winter sprite slapped his forehead. "Total fail, I should've remembered."

The wails and whistles from all the corners of the hotel gave shivers up didn't bother Toothina. She grew up with quiet humans of her father's village, it wasn't until her maturity Toothina met other inhuman creatures. Inhuman youths were filled with plaque and cavities and they were old enough to know better which truly sent shivers up her winged spine.

"How can we find a howl in this ruckus?" Toothina yelled against the pumping and blaring of dub-crept. Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her into a dark closest.

"Tooth, I need you-"

"Oh, Jack, this is the party talking! We can't happen like this!"

Light flooded the small cupboard; Jack hung from a rope that opened a ceiling window. "Could you fly out and try to find Twyla from the outside?"

The dental-loving fairy slid back her crown feathers. "Yes I could."

She stood in the center, Jack was to her shoulder as he whispered, "How would you like it to happen?"

He watched her buzz out. The door opened behind Jack, a tentacle pulled him out and threw him across the hall and into a Jacuzzi.

The water was hot and bubbily but Jack was still able to tell who's lap he fell into. Jack lifted his snow-white head out of the water to see a giant rabbit look down on him.

"What the dickens, Frost?" The Easter Bunny asked.


End file.
